The Lightning Storm That Hit Ajax
by Imaginary-Friends-Kick-ASCII
Summary: [Mako-chan centered] Makoto is a punk that gets bad grades- very often. What happens when her father decides to send her off to Ajax, Canada? Exactly, she becomes friends with the members of Sum41!
1. Meet Makoto, the punk

Alrighty. This is my third fanfic on this account, and it's Mako-chan centered! There's   
not enough of those out there, so I'll write one. It is very possible that I may mess some   
things up about her personality (I'm way too used to writing Usa-chan centered stories),   
but hey. This IS an AU, so anything goes. The song used at the beginning of this chapter   
is mine, and I'm really sorry that it sucks so badly / . \ ; If anyone can write better songs   
than that, then please tell me! If it turns out to be better than mine (which it more than   
likely will), then I'll use that one in stead. Now there MAY be some cussing, but I'm   
covering that with the first letter than some asterisks (*), or I'll use the milder substitutes.   
So, let's get it started.  
  
c/' blahblahblah c/' = song  
  
" blahblahblah " = speech  
  
' blahblahblah ' = thought  
  
* A/N: blahblahblah* = author's note  
  
  
^story begin^  
  
c/'  
  
I hope you like were your going  
  
'Cause you're going there alone  
  
It ain't pretty, no  
  
But it's gonna be your new home  
  
You may change your mind now  
  
  
But I'm leavin' you behind  
  
Gotta get you outta my mind  
  
Yeah you're gonna stay behind now  
  
'Cause I just don't give a s***!  
  
c/'  
  
Makoto played the last chord forcefully, and succeeded in breaking her pick. She   
cursed under her breath, and looked up at the rest of the band. She pulled her brown hair   
(with green tips) behind her ear, out of habit, and became annoyed as it fell out of its   
arrangement. 'Having cheekbone length hair bites,' she couldn't help but think then.  
  
She heard some chuckling, and turned, her gaze resting on one of her only good friends,   
Haruka (or Haru-ko as she was called by Hotaru). Her friend was currently laughing, her   
boyish cut hair bouncing slightly. Her blue eyes were sparkling with mirth, and she was   
wearing her usual cocky smile. She was leaning lightly on her prized bass, and her   
clothing hung from her lean frame very loosely.  
  
Right about then, Haruka was looking a lot like a guy, and Makoto could start to see   
what caused some girls to think Haruka to be one. Haruka finally stopped laughing and   
spoke up, "My goodness, Koto-chan, you really have GOT to find a boyfriend that last's   
for more than a few weeks! We have enough break up songs to make three CDs already!"  
  
Makoto gave her a glare and turned to the drummer. Hotaru was currently sitting back   
and playing an imaginary drum. Her glossy black hair was tucked behind her ears, and   
her violet eyes were closed. "Hm, I dunno, Haru-ko," she began, "I particularly like this   
one, tho' ya could ease up on the cussing, Koto-chan,"  
  
Makoto grinned, and her emerald eyes flashed with mischief. "But Taru-ko," she said in   
a very fake whiney voice, "All those things are true about him tho'!" Hotaru snorted, then   
thought it over. 'Hm, I guess she's right... who'd have known that there were that many   
words to describe someone like him,'  
  
"Well," Makoto managed to yawn out, while putting her dark green e-guitar in its case,   
"I'll be going home now. We still gonna skip school to practice?" After hearing a 'yes'   
from both of her friends, she grinned and walked out.  
  
As she walked to her home, she thought about her friends a lot. Haruka was a tomboy   
punk, who had ladies drooling all over her. She was defiantly the best bassist she knew,   
with long, sinewy fingers. She was also Makoto's first friend, and helped her through her   
transition to the 'punk' that she now was.  
  
Hotaru, however, was a supposed 'Goth'. She had long, glossy black hair, violet eyes,   
and overly pale skin. She usually dressed in black dress pants and t-shirts. She WAS very   
fragile, but no one in all of Tokyo could drum as good as her.  
  
They didn't act as bad as everyone thought, often helping out younger kids and donating   
old things to charity, but the way they looked made them seem hardcore. People really   
were shallow these days.  
  
Makoto shifted her guitar from one hand to the other, and opened the door to her house.   
As she entered the living room, she found her father looking grave and her mother   
slightly sad. She knew it must have been about her, for she had often walked home to this   
sort of scene after trouble in school.  
  
She put down her guitar and plopped down next to her father. He turned to her,   
"Makoto," he began, unsure, "I've tried my best to get you more motivated for school,   
even tutoring lessons, as you well know, apparently. Your grades have dropped far too   
low for me to accept, and I have to say I'm not happy.  
  
Your mother and I have decided it to be best to live with your cousin, Madra, for a   
while. She may prove to be a good example for you," Makoto shrugged, not really   
interested in this conversation.  
  
"So, where does she live? Osaka? The other side of Tokyo?" Her mother bit her lip,   
"Sweetie? She lives in a small town called Ajax... in Canada,"  
  
Makoto's eyes shot wide open, and she leaned forward on the couch, "CANADA?!"  
  
^story end^  
  
So, how was it?  
  
-ImaginarilyMentalPunk 


	2. Enter: Madra

Disclaimer: NOOO!!! I forgot the disclaimer last time! Oh well, this one counts for the whole story. I do not, and I stress the not, own Sailor Moon. I also do not own Sum*41, 'cause they are real people and own themselves. I do, however, own Madra and anyone else you probably never heard of.  
  
All right. Glad that you guys like this story so far, and I hope that that 'liking' doesn't go away. Hm, might as well give out everyone's  
  
  
^story begin^  
  
"I'm never going to forgive you,"  
  
"Oh sweetie, it won't kill you to go through with this,"  
  
"If I do die, be assured I will haunt you,"  
  
"I love you too, sweetie,"  
  
Makoto kept her face neutral, and managed a stoic 'good bye' before boarding the plane. She sighed and started looking for her seat. Once she found it, she stubbornly stared out of the window ignoring everybody and thing.  
  
She frowned, she would be stuck in a near invisible town in Canada with her goody, goody cousin, Madra, for six months. She took out the picture of her cousin and gagged. Madra had the brown hair typical of people in her family, only a lighter shade of it. Her eyes were a weird and murky green-gray, and she looked like one of those people that were pushovers.  
  
Makoto quickly hid the picture; afraid she'd loose her lunch from staring at it. She snorted as she thought of how much 'fun' she'd have, and decided to take a nap. She slept for the next few hours, and only awoke once a thoroughly annoyed stewardess started to shake her.  
  
Makoto shot a bird at her, and grabbed her old, but trusty, knapsack and made her way out of the plane. She grabbed a trolley, somehow magically managed to find her suitcases, put them on the trolley, and made her way to the place she was to meet her cousin.  
  
As she reached an area near the doors, she saw a girl around her age holding a sign saying 'Kino Makoto' in Japanese. Makoto's eyes widened. She reached into her pocket fumbling for the picture. She pulled it out, and quickly looked back and forth between the picture and the person holding the sign.  
  
Holding the sign was her cousin, she could tell that from the weird, murky eyes, but not at all like the picture showed. Her cousin's hair was bleached with a coating of watery red dye mixed in, though her light brown roots were showing.  
  
Madra's hair was cut to about cheekbone length, much like Makoto's, but hers wasn't wavy. It was wild and sticking out to the right, though it didn't seem to be gelled. Her ears had two piercings, and she wore dog collar bracelets on each wrist, and she also had on a black and blue watch. She was wearing a thin, black sweater under a torn up t-shirt sporting the name of what Makoto soon learned was a German punk rock band. She wore loose shorts, old army boots, and had a bored expression on her face.  
  
Makoto hesitantly walked up to Madra, and said hi in surprisingly good English. Madra grinned at her unsure expression, "Let me guess... I'm not exactly what you expected, huh?" Makoto gave a nod, and showed the picture. Madra gagged, "Sheesh... that picture is from 7th grade! Man, I still can't believe I used to look like that!"  
  
Makoto allowed herself to loosen up; after all, Madra didn't seem quite so bad. Madra grabbed the trolley from Makoto, and noticed the guitar case, "You play guitar?" At Makoto's nod she continued with a smile, "Me too. I also play a bit of bass; I'm trying to improve. I've got a small band, we suck, but it's a lot of fun coming up with songs throughout the week and working on them with music on weekends,"  
  
Makoto nodded, she felt the same, even though she met more often with her band. "I have a band too, don't have a name, but we've got about 28 or so songs already. We play mostly punk, what about you guys?"  
  
Madra grinned, "Same here, only we have a name for our band. We're called 'Off the Cake'. So, how about we get your junk in the trunk and leave this place," Makoto nodded, and so they loaded everything into the trunk. As they finished they seated themselves up front and drove off to Ajax, continuing with their talking.  
  
Madra pushed the play button on the radio, and a sudden blast of music escaped the speakers. This was followed by someone singing in what Makoto assumed to be German, Russian, or maybe even Polish. The beat was pretty catchy, and Makoto couldn't help but start to bob her head along, "Not bad..."  
  
Her cousin grinned, "I know. They're a German punk band called 'Die Ärzte' (A/N: pron. dee aerste [best pronunciation I could come up with... coming up with pronunciations for German words is not exactly my hobby]). They're one of my favorites. That's the band whose name in on my t-shirt, see?" Makoto nodded, and looked out of the window. She got a sudden nervous expression when she noticed how much the car was swerving side to side.  
  
"Um, Madra? How old are you... old enough to have a driver's license, right?" Madra replied with a chaotic grin, "Nope, I'm just 15 right now. My parents are pretty lenient with me, so they allowed me to go ahead and pick you up. I CAN drive safely, but that's too normal for me,"  
  
Makoto looked up to the clouds and thought, 'Please, God, I know I've never prayed to you before, but let me survive thi-' Her thoughts were interrupted as her face smacked against the window.  
  
An hour, and a thoroughly smacked Makoto later; they arrived in Ajax at a moderately large house with a small garden. Madra exited the car, and got the guitar and one of the softer bags (didn't want to harm the instruments). Makoto grabbed the remaining two bags, and followed Madra into the house. The house was rather neat and clean, but from how chaotic Madra seemed, that would change soon.  
  
She set Makoto's things in the guest room, "O.k. We can redecorate your room whenever you decide your getting tired of sleeping in a 'bed of flowers'," Makoto gave her a grateful look, and set to unpacking her things. After she was done she decided to wander through the house, and found a room decorated with a signs saying things like, 'Beware of Spork' or 'Warning: Home Of The Socks Of Doom'. Makoto quirked an eyebrow, "Definitely Madra's room," she mumbled.  
  
She opened the door, and was greeted by a room that she assumed was colored dark green. She couldn't quite tell, the floor being covered in old clothes, broken CD cases, and other assorted things. One wall was covered in pictures of Madra with friends, and every so often, a picture with a supposed 'rock star'. The other walls were either blocked by a standout closet, computer desk, junk desk, or a bed. Within all of her room, there was but one poster; a poster of a guy with white face makeup on, fake sharp teeth, and long, white-gray hair. He had a smirk on his face, and had green eyes that held much confidence.  
  
"Don't you dare stare at my beloved homosexual vampire [1] that way! He's mine!" she heard Madra exclaim from the bed. She turned and saw her sitting cross-legged, a guitar resting in her lap, grinning strangely. "C'mon," she said loudly, "Let's go get some grub! We're having Funk Night in your honor!"  
  
  
By this time, they were making their way through the hallways, heading towards the kitchen. "Funk Night?" Makoto mumbled confused. Madra grinned at her, "My mom and dad basically cook any food we have left over from out last shopping trip. None of the food is expired, so it's still good. You see, it's our special way of getting rid of extra food,"  
  
Makoto had a slightly relieved look on her face, and accepted the plate from her cousin. She grabbed some sushi, some potato salad, some bacon, and a small glass of soda. However, her cousin had an even stranger dish. Madra had plain curry, a slice of pizza, cucumber salad [2], and a pile of carrots that seemed to be drenched in caramel. She ate this with a tall glass of blue milk [3], and headed to the living room.  
  
Makoto followed Madra, thoroughly weirded out by now, and sat down next to her on the couch. Minutes later, they were joined my Madra's mom (a slightly heavy woman with warm brown eyes and red-brown hair), her dad (a lean man with brown eyes and black hair), and her two younger siblings (both had brown eyes, dark red-brown hair, and numerous freckles). She was greeted with warm 'hellos' and they sat down in various areas.  
  
As they ate, they watched 'Tommy' [4], and Makoto couldn't help but laugh as her cousins sang along, horribly out of tune. After the movie finished, Madra was forced to put the dishes away.  
  
While she was gone, Makoto turned to her aunt and uncle. Her uncle looked very serious, "While you are here, Makoto, there will be rules. You have to be home by midnight. If any later, make sure that I know. You have to keep your grades at, at least a 'C' average-" "Basically," Madra cut in, "You can do what ever you want, just try not to get into too much trouble,"  
  
Makoto grinned, 'Guess it won't be as bad as I expected,'  
  
^story end^  
  
Alrighty, I hope you guys enjoyed this.  
  
[1] That would be Herbert, the homosexual vampire from 'Pardon Me, But Your Teeth Are In My Neck...', or the German version, 'Der Tanz Der Vampire' (the Dance of the Vampires). It's an old movie, and I used the description of the Herbert I saw in the musical, not in the movie.  
  
[2] It's a yummy salad my Oma makes.  
  
[3] Hm... you take milk, add food coloring of your choice, and presto!  
  
[4] A wonderful movie! It's sorta like a musical, but it's a rock n' roll movie. ( c/' that dumb, deaf, and blind kid, sure plays a mean pinball! c/')  
  
Review, peas! 


	3. Let's Skate

Disclaimer: Check the last chapter.  
  
^story begin^  
  
Makoto looked at Madra apprehensively. Her cousin had the look of a proud four year old on her face as she stood her full height of 5' 11". "Madra-ko," Makoto began, slipping into the nickname she had started to call her, "I'm not too sure about this... do you even know how to skateboard?"  
  
Madra's shoulders slumped, "Um... no? But my friends are trying to teach me," Makoto sweat dropped, and started to chase after her cousin as she tried to skate off. She winced as she saw her collide with a tall and lanky blonde.  
  
Makoto quickly jogged up next to her, "Madra no baka!" she yelled, falling into her native speech. "Don't worry," Madra replied, using the same language, "I'm fine, and Cone's indestructible... for now..." Makoto couldn't help but roll her eyes at the cheesy laugh. She helped her cousin up, and decided to apologize to the blonde.  
  
He had stood up, and was blinking his sharp blue eyes rapidly. He was holding his head and almost tipped over if it weren't for the shorter blonde catching him by the elbows. Madra finally stopped her laughing, and turned to Makoto, who was about to speak to him, "Koto-ko, this is one of my friends trying to teach me how to skateboard. Meet Cone! The short freak holding him up is Deryck, but we call him Bizzy or D,"  
  
Makoto gave a small hi, and was awarded with a confused look from Cone and a dimpled grin from Deryck. Suddenly a brown skinned young man came running, laughing along with a pale guy with short, black hair. "That was hilarious!" the boy with black hair snickered.  
  
Madra grinned at them, and introduced them to Makoto as well, "This is Stevo, and the man with the lovely nose ring is Dave, but he likes to be called Brown Sound," Again, Makoto said hi, before introducing herself in English, "I'm Makoto, but you can call me... anything that you find easier to pronounce,"  
  
They grinned at her, and saluted. Madra got back onto the rickety skateboard, and started off again, dragging Makoto by the arm. The guys followed, seemingly flanking them, and they went off to school.  
  
~*an hour or so later*~  
  
Makoto sat in class, overly bored, when Madra grabbed her arm, and pulled her under the table. She put her finger on her lips, silencing her, and motioned with her hand for Makoto to follow.  
  
Madra crawled close to the desks, Makoto a few inches behind her. She peered over an empty chair, and saw that the teacher was too preoccupied with some inane deed. She grabbed Makoto's arm again, and ran out of the door, hitting it softly. Madra stopped running, and pulled Makoto next to her with a smile. She started to walk through the hallways, and came to stop at the boy's bathroom. She pushed Makoto in, following soon after.  
  
"Ah! You've come to join us!" It was the brown skinned guy from earlier, Dave. Makoto looked confused and perplexed, but listened as Cone, she believed it was, spoke up, "We're going to skip the rest of school to eat real food and go to the skate park." Madra, Deryck, and Stevo nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Makoto hesitantly nodded, "I'm fine with that, it's just... I don't have a skateboard," Deryck and Stevo looked at each other through the corners of their eyes. As they did that the bell rang, and Stevo stuck his upper body out of the door.  
  
They heard an angry yell, before Stevo pulled the rest of his body back into the bathroom. He leaned backwards with all of his weight, and handed Makoto the skateboard he had just snatched. They waited a few minutes for the banging to give up, and went out.  
  
They made a quick stop at the guys and Madra's lockers (so they could grab their skateboards), and walked through the hallways with much confidence. By then, the hallways were empty, leaving them open to 'enemy fire'. They heard a teacher's voice yelling at them, and Madra quickly called, "Quick, Koto-ko! Hand me your board, and use Technique A!"  
  
Makoto did as told, and stood in place as the others ran. The teacher came up, yelling with much anger, and Makoto took her Japanese lineage as an advantage. It was something she had worked out with Madra the night before.  
  
Makoto widened her eyes, before making them squinty. She smiled, before covering her mouth with her hands, "Oh, me no speak Engrish," She said this with a giggle, and quickly pranced away, much like a blonde from her old school did.  
  
She heard the teacher sigh and walk away, before Makoto bolted out of the door at the end of the hallway. She saw them sitting on the steps, Madra trying to balance the skateboards on her nose (and horribly failing). She grinned as she saw Makoto, "Did my ingenious plan work?"  
  
Makoto nodded, before grabbing the board. The group skated away, to a small diner, and sat in a booth. Dave grabbed his wallet, secretly snatching Deryck's too, and went off to order their food after they found what they wanted.  
  
When he came back with food, they started a lively and animated conversation about cheese, switching occasionally to how evil pink crayons were, then back to cheese. Makoto was laughing more than ever before in her life, and the rest were laughing as well.  
  
They were on their way to the skate park, seeing as they had just been thrown out of the restaurant for their laughing. When there, they found out Makoto could skate about as well as Madra, so Dave and Deryck worked with Madra, which left Stevo and Cone with Makoto. The rest of the day was fun as well, with more laughs, and crashing competitions with other punks that had skipped their classes later then them.  
  
By the end of the day, Makoto had become very good friends with Stevo, Cone, Deryck, and Dave, so they were now like an official 'group'. As she went to bed that night, Makoto couldn't help but feel slightly bad: she felt like she was betraying Haru-ko and Taru-chan. She sighed, deciding to think more tomorrow, sleep more tonight.  
  
  
^story end^  
  
Erk... I only got about 2 reviews from the last chapter, but oh well, I'm still glad that you like it. Sorry if the story started getting worse as you neared the end, but I'm being lazy right now. Mm-kay, me, being the dorky person I am, want there to be pairing later, so you can vote now if you wish. You can vote for a Mako couple, and for a Madra couple. 


End file.
